Obladi, Oblada
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NaruSasu - U.A. LEMON ONE-SHOT


PORQUE?

Olá.

Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, o menino mais azarado do mundo.

Porque?

Oras, isso é o que eu me pergunto todo dia.

Sou órfão, moro com meu irmão Itachi, um idiota sem conserto, estudo num colégio cheio de fan girls malditas, que não largam do meu pé, estou no último ano do ginásio, e fui arrastado para um festa, a qual eu não queria vir.

"Comemore com seus amigos o fim do ano", "Tem comida de graça", "Está cheio de gatinhas" etc e tal foi o que falaram pra mim antes de me arrastar pra esse inferno.

"Não", eu dizia.

Porque não?

Passar quatro horas trancafiado num ginásio, com 95 neguinho gritantes, ouvindo só musica que passa em rádio e funk, garotas oferecidas e com roupa de puta e um monte de gente entupindo a cara de comida, oras, porque não?

Afecú, morram gente do demonio.

Passei o dia me escondendo para não comparecer a tal festa.

Era depois do simulado. Todos saíram em disparada ao ginásio menos eu, claro, o que eu ganharia indo numa festa daquelas?

Nada

Mas porra, adiantou de que eu ficar me escondendo?

Nada ao quadrado.

Fui arrastado pra essa merda de festa.

O.K.

Se fosse só isso, tudo bem, eu aguentei essa gente o ano inteiro, quatro horas a mais quatro horas a menos, que diferença faz?

TODA A DIFERENÇA.

Bem, tava com aquelas merdas de dança da garrafa, dança da cadeira, dança do óculos, só faltava a dança do demônio mesmo...

Aí começaram as brincadeiras, beijar não sei quantas meninas, tirar a roupa, essa bostas que só serve pra fazer arruaça.

E do nada, veio a brincadeir do armário... se não me engano, sete minutos no paraíso...

E...

Advinha quem foi o escolhido para a brincadeira?

Se você disse " Uchiha Sasuke"...

BINGO!

Você acertou!

Cê acha que eu fui por livre e espontanea vontade? Erro nego.

Fui arrastado DE NOVO pra lá.

Um armário fedido e gosmento, cheio de coisas de limpeza e uniformes suados.

Senhor, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

O.K., entre lá...

Só espero que a sorte me resserve pelo menos uma garota com todos os dentes.

Bem, abriram a porta e empurraram algum ser pra cima de mim.

Mas o piro foi...

O barulho de chave trancando uma porta.

Agora sim, era o fim da picada.

Ficar preso num armário, com alguém que eu nem sei quem é.

Ainda bem que não dá pra chover aqui dentro, né?

eu disse, NÉ?

Pelo meno isso.

- Sakura-chan?

Sakura-chan?

Que mané sakura-chan, o que!

Peraí... eu conheço essa voz...

- Sakura-chan é você?

OH, NÃO!

Tudo menos isso?

O que foi que eu fiz, meu Deus?

A gota d'agua... Uzumaki Naruto...

- Sakura-chan?

Mas será que ele não notou que se eu não tô respondendo é porque eu não sou a Sakura?

- Não. Não é a Sakura...

- Essa voz... não me é estranha... é um menino?

- Ah, você acha, imbecil? - Disse irônico.

- Ei... tô reconhecendo... UCHIHA?

- Não gênio, o urso da Coca-Cola! É claro que sou eu!

- O que você faz aqui, trouxa? Era pra Sakura-chan estar aqui!

- Ah, é... e você acha meeeesmo que a Sakura entraria num armário escuro com você?

- E você entrou!

- Mas não foi porque eu quis!

- Ah, mas eu queria a Sakura-chan!

- Espera sentado. Agora é só isso que nos resta. Esperar. Esperar pra depois saírmos e espancarmos aqueles malditos filhos de uma puta que fizeram isso com a gente.

- Dessa vez eu concordo com você.

Então né... ficamos nessa. Até algum desgraçado balançar o armário e me fazer cair em cima do Uzumaki.

- Uchiha? Se machucou?

- Não...

Não creio... ele estava preocupado comigo?

Mesmo assim, ele não faz o meu tipo.

Ah, é... esqueci de um pequeeeeeno detalhe... eu sou gay...

Mas eu só fico com meninos bonitos! E não com uma besta loira que nem essa!

Me levantei e me ajeitei no chão do armário mesmo.

Um silencio mortal, quando, do nada, alguém joga um pó de mico, aquela bosta branca que faz a gente se coçar, na entrade de ar do ármario.

Beleeeeeza...

Ótimo, não parava de me coçar e ele também não e o que foi que fizemos?

Saltitamos feliz da vida e sorridentes?

PÉ! Resposta errada.

Como eu não tava aguentando mais em coçar, eu tive que tirar a roupa, e ele, claro, ja tinha tirado. Graças a Deus estava escuro naquele armário!

Legal, né? Ficar no escuro, pelado, com um ser inconveniente dentro de um armário.

O que mais pode acontecer?

Sabe, não devia ter dito isso.

Lá estavamos nós, calados, na nossa, quando um filho de uma égua colocou um puto de um lagarto la dentro.

Era o Flaudemígleo, a mascote da escola.

CARALHO! EU NÃO GOSTO NEM UM POCUO DE LAGARTOS!

Tentei rastreá-lo pelo som, mas o que eu não esperava era que ELE também tivesse medo de lagartos e fosse gritar que nem uma menininha quando sentisse a pele fria do réptil no pé dele.

PUTA QUE O PARIU!

ELE TINHA QUE PULAR EM CIMA DE MIM?

Tinha, lógico.

Agora éramos dois pelados agarrados dentro de um armário com um lagarto.

Eu começava a sentir um calor vindo do corpo dele e...

Olha... não era nada mau, hein!

Ele parecia gostoso...

CREDO EM CRUZ!

EM QUE EU TO PENSANDO?

ACORDA PRA CUSPIR UCHIHA SASUKE!

Hum... mas ele parecia tão bom...

Sem o mínimo de simancol, dei um chupão no pescoço do Uzumaki.

- Uchiha?!

Claro. Eu tinha que fazer merda, né?

- Desculpe... - Ótimo. Eu pedi desculpas. Mas nunca que eu fiz isso na minha vida.

Aí...

Ele me beijou...

E QUEM FOI QUE DEU TAL LIBERDADE PRA ELE?

Hum... mas que beijo bom... ele beija bem...

Opa!

Mas que língua é essa?

Haaa...

Uma bem habilidosa... hum... isso foi bom...

Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco, né?

- De-de-de-de- Empacou? - DESCULPE!

Do nada um luz bateu e só então pude reparar o quão lindo ele era!

Um minuto.

Vou bater minha cabeça na parede até eu cair na real.

Eu disse bonito?

Ele só estava... estava... muito vermelho... que... fofo... todinho vermelho...

Ah, meu... não pode ser...

Eu to gostando do Uzumaki?!

Quando eu morrer, e for pro céu, eu vou acertar umas contas com o senhor, viu, Deus?

- Uzumaki... o que você...

- EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Sff...

Processando.

Falha no Carregamento da página.

Rediscar...

COMO É QUE É?!

ELE DISSE "GOSTO DE VOCÊ"?

MAS NÃO FOI ELE QUE ENTROU FALANDO EU SAKURA-CHAN ???

QUE ZICA É ESSA, MEU?

- Como? - Perguntei incrédulo.

- Eu não sei! É que sei lá... você sempre... tá meio triste... aí eu fiquei um dia te olhando... e reparei em você... Ah, não sei! Você parece tão solitário... tá sempre de mau-humor... Como alguém tão bonito e popular como você pode ficar assim o tempo inteiro?

Ele estava preocupado comigo?

Não. Só queria desviar o assunto.

- E o que que tem?

- No dia em que eu te segui... - Pó para! Ele me seguiu?! - Eu te vi murmurando reclamando que era sozinho... aí eu pensei em ser seu amigo, mas hoje, eu não consegui te encontrar.

Bem, deve ser por que eu passei o dia fugindo dessa maldita festa.

- E...

- Ah! Mas a culpa foi sua! Você me deu eu chupão primeiro!

- Foi sem querer, tá?

- Então quer dizer que você costuma fazer isso em homens?

Mas que filho da puta! Não é que quando queria, ele conseguia ser esperto?

- E se faço, e daí?

Na verdade, faz uns seis meses que eu não fico com ninguém... Não tem ninguém que me mereça.

- Então você não vai se importar se eu fizer isso.

De repente ele me agarrou e me beijou.

Mas não é que a desgrça tinha pegada?

Que coisa normal para um último dia de aula.

Ficar pelado, abraçado com um ser de cérebro de cocô de pomba, num armário e com um lagarto, cândido, não?

- Humm... - Não consegui manter, Deus como ele beijava bem!

Não é possível... EU estou ME traindo?

No meio do beijo, ele começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo e a apertar meu mamilo. Eu gostava disso.

Não que eu fosse uma puta ou coisa do tipo, mas ele sabia o que fazer, na hora certa.

Ele começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço e a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem no meu membro.

Cacete!

Eu não creio que ele estava fazendo isso, na maior, sem se preocupar e eu NEM REAGINDO ESTAVA!

Eu vou ganhar o troféu goiaba do ano.

Deixar um maluco me tocar sem o mínimo pudor e nem fazer nada.

- Hm... Ah! Ah! Ah!

Parabéns Uchiha Sasuke, você é um fraco. Não aguenta nem um gostoso te tocar e já vai gemendo que nem uma puta.

Então ele me beijou. Cacete, como era bomo beijo dele.

Não podia mais segurar.

Fui até sua orelha, dei uma lambida e sussurrei:

- Gosta mesmo de mim, Uzumaki? - E dei uma mordida de leve.

- Gosto. Gosto muito... você é melhor que qualquer Sakura-chan...

Nos beijamos de novo.

Perdi a consciência, só pode.

Eu subi em seu colo e comecei a beijar todo seu rosto.

- Uchiha...

Eu lambia seus lábios, afim de excitá-lo ainda mais. Podia sentir seu membro palpitando perto da minha entrada.

Eu estava prestes e transar com um garoto...

Tá certo...

Eu gostava de garotos.

MAS EU ERA VIRGEM!

Nunca deixei ninguém me tocar como ele me tocava! Nunca.

Mas ele foi tão gentil. Ele fazia tudo com cuidado e carinho, para não me machucar.

E fazer o que?

A vida continua, né?

Então é melhor aproveitá-la.

Eu já não ouvia a música da festa, nem gritos, ou barulhos, agora eu só ligava para ele.

Comecei a me auto-penetrar.

- Uchiha... Haaaa

- Uzumaki! AAAAAH! AH! AH!

Ele era muito bom. Reconheço. Doeu pra cacete no começo, mas depois, foi aliviando. Nossa, ele era muito bom.

Logo, chegamos no ápice.

Estávamos tão excitados, que eçe me deitou no chão e começou a me penetrar de novo. Ah... ele era tão cuidadoso... tão adorável e gentil...

É, né?

Acabei me apaixonando.

Nós já gemiámos tão alto que pareciámos dois gatos brigando.

Mas era muito bom... era quente... picante...

Acabamos por nos desmachar de novo.

Acho que foi a melhor experiencia que eu tive naquela merda de colégio.

- Uchiha... eu... quer dizer... você quer namorar comigo?

O abusado já tava me pedindo em namoro?

Como eu disse... a vida continua...

- Tá.

- SÉRIO?

- Tá surdo? Sim. Eu aceito, O.K.?

Ele pulou em cima de mim e começou a me beijar pelo corpo todo.

- Chega, Naruto. Agora, o que eu quero é sair daqui.

- O.K.

Começamos a bater na porta e gritamos:

- HEI, JÁ PODEM NOS TIRAR DAQUI, TÁ? NÓS JA BRINCAMOS, ENTÃO DÁ PRA ABRIR ISSO AQUI?

Ninguém respondeu.

Acho que foram mais de sete minutos...

- Naruto, que horas são?

Ele forçava o olho e quando finalmente conseguiu ver, disse:

- Desenove e vinte.

- Ah...

- SETE E VINTE DA NOITE?

Lembra quando eu disse que tudo pode piorar?

Pois é...

agora estamos presos, com fome e sem roupa.

- SOCORRO!!! - Eu gritei.

- Uchiha, e se nós batessemos a cabeça até abrir. - Maas que gênio... eu mreço... mereço...

- Porque você não faz isso? Aí quando não der certo, você pensa em algo decente. - Disse irônico

- SOCORRO!!! - Agora éramos dois.

Ninguém nos ouviu.

A escola estava vazia.

Uma dica...

NUNCA TRANSE NUM ARMÁRIO. MUITO MENOS, NA SUA ESCOLA.

OU VAI ACABAR PRESO, COM FOME, FRIO, E UM BURRALDO DE DAR NOS NERVOS DO SEU LADO.

THE END


End file.
